The Haunted Mountain
This is a creepypasta by Aaronmythunter and only for entertainment purposes;It's not real ��. A mountain.....That's what I'm about to tell you. It's no ordinary mountain, it's an extraordinary mountain with phantom sightings. My friend Jack died due to a heart attack and mental breakdown because of this. And this is the story about the mountain. Me? I'm just a boy. Whats my name? It's none of your beeswax. Story I was playing Minecraft with Jack, my friend. He has been playing with me since I was young. So today, we were chopping some trees to get wood. Jack said we should be at the end. And I replied that we don't have Ender eyes. But he does, somehow. So we threw some Ender eyes and finally got to the stronghold. We fought some silver fishes and went in. Boy, it was easy as a pancake. We used the Ender pearls to avoid the Ender dragon charging and the fire spitting part. We finally defeated it and got the egg. So we just went in the portal and the credits rolled up. Suddenly, in the middle of the credits, I saw a word in a red text that was small: YOU WILL SPAWN IN A MOUNTAIN THAT'S HAUNTED. BEWARE THE PHANTOMS. When the credits ended, we were on top of a large tall mountain built out of obsidian. We didn't know what was beneath it. Jack screamed,"WHAT THE HELL?!?" And I had to calm him down. I turned around and saw a white figure with red eyes. My screen blurred and corrupted multiple times. It zoomed and it minimized. Then my game crashed. Jack called me on skype what happened. I said that I saw a ghost and my game crashed. Jack was freaked out. His voice was shaking and he said he can't take it anymore. Then on Jack's Minecraft screen, a ghost figure covered the screen, and Jack screamed and ran. I just thought that we will investigate it tomorrow. I noticed on the "sorry. Your game crashed" note there was a little text saying, "I will find and kill you". Now, me and Jack met and played Minecraft with gadgets like swords, TNT, flint and steel etc,. We spawned differently because we're on the surface, not on the mountain. It took approximately 120 ladders to climb up. Diamond pickaxe helped,too. When we were on the top of the mountain we searched for the mysterious ghost, but it was nowhere. But strange things were happening, like: # Trees started to lose leaves and were on fire. # Waters were turning into lava # texts appeared in red color saying,"PHANTOMS ARE WATCHING YOU" # Voices can be heard and if I listen closely, I heard like "You are not alone" The scariest part is that some white figures with red eyes and mouths can sometimes appear twitching and eating flesh. Jack was losing it, he was shaking and muttering like,"Christ Almighty. Help us, god help us." Then when the figures appeared saying out loud with a scary voice,"WE WILL EAT YOU UP! WE WILL SLAUGHTER YOU, WE WILL SENT YOU TO HELL!", Jack got a mental breakdown. He screamed and he began to hallucinate. He said to me on skype,"Help me....Please. The phantoms are here." I just thought he was hallucinating, but I was WRONG. Red eyes started appearing on the background on skype, and voices said in a low soft voice,"You will be one....of......us.......Get......KILLED......like......us". My Minecraft audio is shut down, so there's no way the voices are appearing in Minecraft. Jack, oh boy, he started vomiting blood, and blood became to flow out of his eyes And nose. His eyes became twitching, and the whole drama was gory. My skype crashed, and Jack's face with white eye and bloody face covered my screen, saying,"You left me, Lunatic.".I quit skype and Minecraft and hopped into bed, with my head under the pillow. I cried and cried, and I fell into sleep. When I woke up, I found a paper written in blood, saying:"Haunted Mountain will always haunt you, and Jack may turn into a phantom and kill you." Category:Creepypasta Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:ElectroAaronDYnamix Category:Moderate Length Pastas